


You got me now, swallow me down

by chronice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice
Summary: Edelgard pressed her hands against Byleth’s thighs, spreading as she fitted her head near the toy that laid between muscled legs. Those familiar lilac eyes look up, wide and pretty, and the bed frame threatens to break under Byleth’s hold with how hard she’s gripping it. When next Edelgard speaks, hushed in her tone, Byleth nearly does.“Byleth, please—let me take you like this.”Edelgard is pent from council meetings, and when her wife notices, asks Byleth to indulge her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	You got me now, swallow me down

The unifier of all of Fódlan was hardly known for partaking in indulgence. It was a rare act in itself to see the powerful woman merely do nothing, even rarer so to see her without the Emperor’s crown.

She was different around Byleth. She’d seen and heard the Emperor—Edelgard—in ways that not even her retainer nor strike force had experienced. She’d be able to see the twinkle in her eyes when Byleth had done something Edelgard found endearing, see the joy in her smile as she brought her sweets and carnations. She’d hear the delicate cracks in her voice as she sobbed, hear the glee in her tone as she laughed, hear the cute sounds she moaned as she was being made into pure putty in Byleth’s hands.

She’d seen Edelgard. And so, to be forced to see her state of distress—some stress tented in the furrow of her brows, a permanent scowl embedded on her lips—as she came into their shared bedchamber, Byleth’s more or less perturbed.

“El?” she called out, the book in her hands long forgotten as she walked up to her wife. She’s cautious as she attempts to take her within timid arms, and is filled with welcoming relief when Edelgard graciously accepts her, tugging her down to nuzzle her face against her. She pats the small of Edelgard’s back encouragingly, feeling the small huff of breath whispered into her neck. When Byleth pulls back to say, “Did something happen at the council meeting?” her expression had already grown easy, the harsh tense of her eyebrows fading, a slight smile pulling on her lips.

“You saw right through me, didn’t you?” Edelgard replied, hands running soothingly up Byleth’s arms.

Byleth’s quick to grab a wandering hand, bringing it up to her lips to press a gentle kiss on her knuckles, seeing Edelgard’s face coloring into that of a bright tomato. “You have this tell. A little wrinkle between your eyebrows,” she answered.

“O-Oh,” Edelgard stammers, cheeks still flushed as she reaches up to consciously rub her glabella. “Hmm… Hubert didn’t even comment on it before I retreated here. Perhaps you see what others don’t, my love.”

“Perhaps,” Byleth repeated, taking Edelgard’s small hands within her own to travel further into the bedroom. Edelgard is still in her movement, and Byleth only just realizes that she hadn’t answered her question. “What happened with the meeting with the ministers?” she asked her again.

Byleth helped her out of the heavy Emperor’s regalia, Edelgard sighing when the bits and pieces of armor and crown were set aside. After a few moments, she is left clad in only her smallclothes, with Byleth leaving a lingering kiss on her marked shoulder as Edelgard answers with, “The council meeting was… stressful this week. Some of the ministers and nobles seemed more intent on infuriating me even more than they usually do.”

“I’m so sorry, El,” was all Byleth could muster, holding her scarred body in her arms. “I wish I could’ve been there in your place.”

Her wife turned, setting her head to rest against Byleth’s beating chest. “I’d rather you not, Byleth. These are simply the burdens an Emperor must carry,” she said faintly.

“You do not have to carry them alone,” she whispered tenderly into Edelgard’s ear. They moved to the bed, with Edelgard’s head still fixated on Byleth’s chest, the older woman’s hand tangled in slightly curled white hair. Silence filled the air for seconds, only the dull sound of their hearts beating in time before Byleth eventually spoke, “I am and always will be here for you, El. I hope you haven't forgotten that just yet.”

Edelgard finally looked up from her chest, and Byleth felt the dampness of her cheeks smear across her bosom. And she speaks, soft and delicate like she’d heard many times before. “Thank you, Byleth. Sometimes… I forget that you have willingly chosen to walk your path along with mine, but when you remind me of such, it makes my heart flutter a tad more with each mention.” Her cranes her head up, the tip of their noses touching lightly. “I love you— _so much_ , my light.”

“And I love you, El: you're the woman who made me realize I was more than just a vessal for the goddess, the woman who helped me find a purpose in life; the woman whom my heart beats for,” Byleth rushed out, words flooding out of her mouth like a fountain.

“ _Byleth—_ ” Edelgard rasped, choked out before Byleth interrupts her with a kiss. The taste of salt invaded Byleth’s tongue, and she was ever welcoming of it, delving within the depths of her wife’s mouth, her sense of touch heightened as Edelgard held onto her shoulders tight.

She pulled away reluctantly, Edelgard’s body warm and hot to the touch, and watched as an intimate flush blossomed into her cheeks once more. A whimpered, “ _Byleth… I…_ ” was heard from her lips before Byleth pulled her close once more.

“It’s okay, El,” she simply said, then asking, “how would you like for us to go to bed tonight? I want to ease you of the tension those pestering nobles left you with.”

That gets a lighthearted giggle out of Edelgard, fingers swiftly wiping at the corners of her eyes as she spoke, “Um… I think—I want to get intimate. It’s been a while since we last did… I think.”

Byleth smiles, a hand raising to cup Edelgard’s warm cheek. “You simply need to ask anything, El, and I’ll do it within a heartbeat. How would you like me for tonight?” she asked, waiting patiently for Edelgard’s reply.

“Um…” Edelgard drew, a pause lingering in the air before she continued, “could you get the toy in the chest?”

“Of course,” Byleth said, getting up from the bed to retrieve their toy. She returns not a moment later, seeing Edelgard’s intense gaze as she eyed at the toy. She goes on as she asked, “Would you like to wear it tonight, El?”

“O-Oh, no. It’s just, can I put it—on you?” she stutters out, breath hitching as she slowly travels a hand to the length. Byleth’s momentarily surprised, then a quick nod gives her consent, handing over the length to Edelgard.

Edelgard sits her on the bed, maneuvering her in a way that she sat on the very edge. She’d already rid herself of the smallclothes that covered her delicates, and Edelgard—Byleth had almost forgotten that she herself was entirely naked—wrapped the buckle of the toy around her hips, securing it. Then suddenly Edelgard’s on her knees before her, trembling hands placing themselves on Byleth’s calves.

“El—what…”

Edelgard pressed her hands against Byleth’s thighs, spreading as she fitted her head near the toy that laid between muscled legs. Those familiar lilac eyes look up, wide and pretty, and the bed frame threatens to break under Byleth’s hold with how hard she’s gripping it. When next Edelgard speaks, hushed in her tone, Byleth nearly does.

“Byleth, please—let me take you like this.”

Edelgard’s staring up at her so kindly, so desperately, and Byleth could do was nod her head with a hazy, “Okay.”

For once, neither of them knew what to do. Byleth had no use of instructing—she never experienced anything of the sort, and she certainly doubted that Edelgard was experienced in the matter. All she could do was lay back with flexing fingers against the wood of the bed, watch as Edelgard slowly took the tip of the length within her mouth.

She could feel her hot breath everywhere, and it all but makes the erotic sight more exciting as Edelgard meets her gaze. Edelgard doesn’t break it, doesn’t even so much as twitch when she sinks farther down on her girth, and Byleth grows steadily concerned as more of her length disappears within her mouth.

Byleth would never know the feel of Edelgard’s mouth around her, but she could feel— _hear_ the head of her length hit the back of Edelgard’s throat, and she gasps at the sound of discomfort Edelgard makes when it does. “El,” she croaked, hands holding her head. “That’s—that’s enough.”

Edelgard’s hands snaked their way up to meet Byleth’s, holding them in place as she shook her head. She took _even more_ than what Byleth thought possible, and Byleth would finally be able to feel Edelgard in all her glory when a loud _moan_ shuddered around her, feeling the vibration in her skeleton. She’d groaned at the feel then, hands tightening around her head, legs pressing against the bed frame.

Edelgard hadn’t stopped moaning; she’d get louder and louder and _louder_ as she gradually neared the base of Byleth’s girth, and in turn, Byleth would moan even louder than she did for her, encouraging and praising in heaves of breath for her efforts. She could hear the _squelch_ of her drool against the plastic, dying down Edelgard’s throat, and she could see the tears that nearly leaked near the crinkles of her eyes.

“ _Edelgard, you’re—_!” she scrambles to say, attempting to pull Edelgard off lest she chokes, but the crest that resides within Edelgard is stronger, and Edelgard manages to fit her _entirely_ down her mouth. She heard Edelgard scream at the impact, louder than she ever heard her before in their past encounters, and it’s what makes Byleth shatter, the sound reverberating through her body, legs twitching and arms tensing as the moment she wished to be unending passes. When it’s long over, Byleth slumps, catching her breath as her vision resolves.

Edelgard’s mouth makes its way up leisurely, almost sadly as it leaves the drenched toy. She’s absolutely drenched as well, with her mouth slick with saliva, spreading to her neck, and Byleth pulls her up from the ground and tackles her to the bed, pressing wet kisses all over her skin.

“Byleth… did you…?” she asked, voice faint and soft.

“I did,” Byleth confirmed, a hand cupping her wet heat, saying, “let me return the favor.”

“A-Ah! Byleth—wait,” she squirmed, pushing Byleth back slightly. “I’m sensitive, please—wait.”

Byleth’s eyes widen, then a grin is tugging on her lips as she caresses Edelgard’s thigh. “Aw,” she cooed. “Did you enjoy yourself that much?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Edelgard shyly answers, and it only makes Byleth want to savor her more. "I, um, wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“I’m sure you also wouldn’t mind if I did the same to you,” Byleth’s quick to reply, watching as the evidence of Edelgard’s arousal leaked onto the sheets. She settles herself between Edelgard’s spread legs, _smelling_ her, the swell of her lust inviting, and it alone made Byleth’s eager mouth water. She smirks as she spoke, “Ready?”

“ _Yes._ ”

A short kiss to her thigh, and suddenly Edelgard’s squirming, screaming into the night.


End file.
